fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
CMON-TV
CMON is the CBS-owned-and-operated station that serves the Toronto, Canada - Buffalo, New York area. It is given the Canadian callsign standards due to the fact that CMON's Transmitter is located across the border in Toronto, Canada. Despite being a Canadian station, CMON mainly serves the Buffalo, NY area with their CBS programming. On December 30, 2015, Media General announced that it swapped CMON in Buffalo for WGAN in Portland, ME. CMON is the primary station for the Buffalo Bills. On January 5, 2016, CMON debuted the CBS O&O graphics that all Krueger Broadcasting CBS stations use. CMON is also the only Major Network O&O in the Buffalo market, not including nearby Toronto, which contains several major network O&Os of Canadian and American networks including fellow American Big Four O&Os CFTO-DT and CFLD-DT. Ownership History *CHBT-TV, Inc. (1965-1969) *Times-Mirror (1969-1972) *Westinghouse Broadcasting (Group W) (1972-1995) *Media General (1999-2015) *Krueger Broadcasting (2015-2016) *CBS Corporation (1995-1999, 2016-present) Branding History *TVSix (1965-1972) *CHBT-TV 6 (1972-1986) *Channel 6 (1986-1999) *CHBT CBS 6 (1999-2017) *CMON CBS 6 (2017-present) Newscast presentation Newscast Titles *NewSix (1965-1972) *CHBT-TV 6 News (1972-1986) *(Channel 6) Eyewitness News (1986-1995, 1999-2005) *News Centre 6 (1995-1999) *News 6 (2005-2017) *CBS 6 News (2017-present) News themes *No music (1965-1976) *WBBM Channel 2 News Theme - Dick Marx (1976-1983) *The News Image & The News Image Plus - Tuesday Productions (1983-1986) *Power News - 615 Music (1986-1992) *KYW News Theme - Music Oasis (1992-1997) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media (1997-2004, 2015-present) *News In Focus - John Hegner Music (2004-2007) *Media General Station Group Package - JDK Music (2007-2015) Current on-air staff (year joined in parentheses) William Sowers - News Director *T.J. Wolford - Toronto anchor; weekday mornings "News 6 Rise & Shine" and noon (2012; formerly of KANX-TV) *Marci Marrietta - Buffalo anchor; weekday mornings "News 6 Rise & Shine" and noon (2011) *Irv Renstien - Toronto anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (1978) *Sue Simpsons - Buffalo anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (1987) *Nick Axenrenter - Toronto anchor; weekend evenings (2005) *Kristy Willy - Buffalo anchor; weekend evenings (2006) Storm Team 6 *"Doppler" Dale Thomas - meteorologist (NWA and AMS seals of Approval); weekday mornings "News 6 Rise & Shine" and noon (2008) *Tom Bolls - chief meteorologist (AMS/CBM Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (1990) *Virgil Markenheim - meteorologist (AMS/CBM Seal of Approval) ; weekend evenings (2011; formerly of WKYH-TV) Sports Team 6 *Rick Zarr - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 (1997) *Joey Albert - sports reporter; weekend evenings (2008) Reporters *Gavin Duevall - general assignment reporter (2014) *Jennifer Swchan - general assignment reporter (2013) *Ben Tennyson - general assignment reporter (2007) *Stephanie Echcron - general assignment reporter (2009) *Dave Justice - general assignment reporter (1993) *Bill Everest - general assignment reporter (2002) Former on-air staff *Roger "Radar" O'Reilly - meteorologist; Weekend evenings (1989-2016; now at WBSM) *Robin Cole - Weekend anchor (1982-1993; now at KCCU) *Lindsey Summers - general assignment reporter (2005-2011; now at KWLN) *Mark Kinley - general assignment reporter (1994-2001; now at WYCB) *Jack Strumpington - general assignment reporter (1998-2014; now at KNUJ) Helicopter *Sky Force 6 Slogans *"Your Good Neighbors station." (1978-Present) *"TV6, Looking Good Together." (1980-1981) *"Reach for the Stars on TV6." (1981-1982) *"Great Moments on TV6." (1982-1983) *"February Looks Great on TV6." (February 1983) *"We've Got the Touch, You and TV6." (1983-1984) *"You and TV6, We've Got the Touch." (1984-1985) *"We've Got the Touch on TVSix." (1985-1986) *"Share the Spirit on Channel 6." (1986-1987) *"Channel 6 Spirit, Oh Yes!" (1987-1988) *"You Can Feel It on Channel 6." (1988-1989) *"Toronto, Get Ready for Channel 6." (1989-1991) *"Buffalo, Get Ready for Channel 6." (1989-1991) *"The Look of Toronto is Channel 6!" (1991-1992) *"The Look of Buffalo is Channel 6!" (1991-1992) *"This is CBS, on Channel 6." (1992-1994) *"Channel 6, It's All Right Here." (1993-1994) *"I am CHBT People." (1994-1995) *"You're on Channel 6." (1995-1996) *"Welcome Home to Channel 6." (1996-1997) *"The Address is Channel 6. Welcome Home." (1997-1999) *"The Address is CHBT CBS 6." (1999-2000) *"CHBT CBS 6, It's All Here." (2000-2005) *"The News Leader in HD!" (2005-present) *"Everybody's Watching CHBT CBS 6." (2005-2006) *"We Are CHBT CBS 6!" (2006-2009) *"Only CHBT, Only CBS 6." (2009-2017) *"CMON and watch CBS 6!" (2017-present) Logos CHBT-TV logo (1986-1999).png|CHBT logo from (1972-1986) Dch.png|CHBT logo used in 1983 during CBS' "We've Got The Touch" campaign CHBT_Logo.png|CHBT logo from 1999-2016 Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Untitled drawing (97).png|CHBT news open. CHBT morning open (2).png|CHBT Morning open. CHBT buffalo.png|CHBT Buffalo Bills logo used during the regular season and playoffs. Old CHBT6.png|CHBT logo from 2016-2017 Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Toronto Category:Canada Category:Buffalo Category:New York (state) Category:Channel 6 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1965 Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS O&O Station Category:ViacomCBS